In anothers eyes
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: Santana and Rachel have never gotten along, but what happens when they find themselves trapped in each others bodies? Will they learn much more than they ever planned about each other? Will they become friends? Maybe more? Idea came to me after watching freaky friday, the change up, and the hot chick lol Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I'm standing in front of my locker watching Puck flirt with that hobbit and I'm not happy about it. Everyone knows that Puck and I are dating, but that doesn't stop her. She's always looking at him like that and I'm starting to get really irritated. What makes her think she has a right to flirt with my boyfriend? Even worst what makes Puck think it's ok to flirt back? What kind of a boyfriend does that?

"San?" When did Britt get here? "Are you ok?"

"What makes her think it's alright to flirt with my boyfriend?" I sigh as I lean against my locker

"You know Puck wouldn't cheat on you." Britt says leaning next to me

"He had before, Britt." I point out

"But, you've cheated on him too. With me." Leave it it to Britt to point that out. I know that Puck and I aren't exactly the perfect couple, but he's still mine. I love him. Ok I'm not in love with him, but I do love him. I've known him my whole life and after all we've been through you would think he would have enough respect for me to not flirt with another girl in front of the whole school "Seriously when will you just step out of Narnia and join the real world."

"You know I'm not ready, Britt. I barley started admitting it to myself." There really is no denying the fact that I'm gay. I've tried to deny it for a long time, but I just couldn't do it anymore. That doesn't mean that I'm ready to tell other people. That's why I continue to date Puck, but Man hands doesn't know that and I'll be dammed if I just stand here and watch them flirt any longer "That's enough!"

I grab a slushy out of some kids and walked towards my boyfriend and the dwarf. I know some people might think I'm acting immature, but I'm Santana Lopez. When something is mine I make sure everybody knows that. So, I don't even think twice when I toss the slushy right in Berry's face

"What the hell are you doing?" Puck shouts before I glare at him

"What the hell are you doing?" I shout in his face "You're my boyfriend! Why are you flirting with this loser?"

"I wasn't flirting!" Puck insists

"I'm not blind, Puck! I saw you!"

"It was innocent!"

"You're my boyfriend!"

"Enough!" Berry shouts all covered in slushy "I'm sick and tired of all the Damn slushies!" Who knew this chick had a backbone? "Noah, call me when you're done with the bitch." She stomps off into the bathroom before I can respond. Did she really just tell MY boyfriend to call her when he's done with me? While I'm standing right here? Oh hell no! I run after her and storm into the bathroom before I push her against the wall

"What the hell?" Berry shouts as her back hits the wall

"Who the hell do you think you're dealing with? I'm Santana fucking Lopez! You have some nerve hitting on my boyfriend!l then telling him to call you while I'm standing right there! Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Why are you even with him, Santana?" Oh I guess someone decided to grow a pair. I'm slightly impressed, but that doesn't mean I'm going to back down

"What the hell are you talking about, Berry? I'm dating him, because I love him!" I lie of course "Why I'm with him is really none of your business anyway!"

"Oh just drop the act, Santana! You can try to fool everyone else, but not me! When are you going to stop fighting it? Everyone already knows!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" There's no way she's going to say what I think right? I will not hesitate to go all Lima heights on her ass right here in the bathroom right nowm

"Oh give it up already! You're a lesbian, Santana! Everybody knows it, but you still try to hide it! Why don't you stop lying to everybody and let Noah go, so he can find someone who can love him the way he deserves!" I swear all I see is red before I shove Rachel hard against the wall

"Shut up! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about! It's easy to tell someone else what they should do when it's not their life! You don't know me! You don't know what it's like being me! So, don't go running your mouth like you know what I'm fling through, because you don't!" I'm not even sure what I'm saying anymore. I'm just so angry that the words are kind of coming out on their own

"What it's like being you? Oh yes, it must be so hard to be the pretty, popular cheerleader where everyone loves you. How do you even make it through the day?" The sarcasm in her voice gives me this urge to punch her in the face, but I don't. I can't afford to get suspend

"My life isn't exactly easy, Berry! I have two parents that are never home, a little brother and sister I have to look after, an older sister who doesn't help out in the slightest, and on top of all that I still manage to stay popular, and yes I said manage, because it's a full time job! I worked my ass off to both get and keep this uniform and I will not stand here and listen to you say how easy it is to be me!" I shout in her face. How dare she talk about me like she knows me!

"Everyone has those kind of problems, Santana! It's called life and you deal with it! Do you know the kind of problems I have? Slushy problems! As in I get a slushy to the face at least twice a day! Do you think I like dressing like an overgrown toddler! I dress this way, because I can't risk ruining one of my good outfits!" If she thinks that anything she says is going to make me feel bad for her she's sadly mistaken

"Like it would be so hard being you! So, you get hit by a couple slushies? Clean up and move on! You don't have the pressure of maintaining your reputation or popularity! You could walk around this school and be exactly who you are! You don't have to stay hidden all the time!"

"Right." Rachel rolls her eyes "Being known as the schools harlot is much better than being known as the schools lesbian."

That's it! That's what caused me to snap! I shove Berry for the third time, only this time it's much harder and she falls to the floor landing on her ass

"Just. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Berry." I thought I had her. I thought she would back off now, but I was wrong. Instead she jumps up off the floor and pushes me so hard, I fall into a stall and land on a fucking toilet! "Fuck!" My back hitting the tank hurt like a bitch! I don't take long to worry about it though, because I stand up and leap forward, tackling Rachel to the ground

"Bitch!" She shouts as she grabs my wrists and flips me over, so that she's on top of me "What the fuck is your problem with me anyway?" I've never heard Rachel Berry swear so much before. It's kind of freaking me out a little bit, but I won't let it show

"I thought I made my problem perfectly clear when I saw you flirting with my boyfriend!" I don't know why it brothered me so much. I thought I was just very territorial, but I've seen Puck flirt with half the school and I've never gotten this mad. Maybe I just really don't like Berry?

"We both know that's not true! You use to slushy me way before you and Noah got back together! So, I'll ask you again, what is your problem with me?" I don't really know what my problem is with Rachel. I've always singled her out since freshmen year, but I don't know why. It could be that I might be a little jealous that she's not afraid to be exactly who she is "Are you really that threatened by me?" Or it could be that she's a bitch!

"Threatened?" I laugh as I shove her off of me and stand up "Don't make me laugh! Why would I be threatened by you?" She opens her mouth to answer, but I put up my hand for her to stop "Please don't answer that. I don't feel like listening to you ramble."

"Ahhhh! You're so fucking frustrating! You're just such a-"

"Bitch?" I finish for her with a smirk

"I've had enough of your bullshit." She puts calmly before standing up and walking towards the bathroom door. Who the hell does she think she is? This conversation isn't over until I say it's over!

"I'm not done talking to you yet." I say as I grab her by the wrist to pull her back in, but we both end up falling to the ground instead

What the hell happened? Where am I? Why does my head hurt? All these questions instantly come to mind as I sit up and open my eyes slowly. I start to look around and see that I'm in the bathroom at school. That answers one question, but that still doesn't explain why my head hurts so much. I place my hand on my head and I feel something sticky. I look at my hand to see what it is. How the fuck did I get slushy in my hair?

"What happened?" I hear someone ask from behind me. It wasn't until now that I remember that Berry and I stormed in here after I saw her with Puck. I turn my head to start telling her off only to see that I'm not looking at Berry. I'm looking at me

"What the fuck?" I shout as I stand up to look in the mirror to see Rachel Berry

"Santana, do you have to shout like that?" It's clear to me that Berry doesn't realize what just happened. I guess it's up to me to calmly explain this to her

"Berry! Get off my your ass, while I mean technically my ass, and look in this fucking mirror!" Hey, that was as calm as I could possibly be right now alright?

"What are you-" Berry stops speaking when she looks in the mirror and sees me staring back at her "Oh my God." She turns her head to look at me and we stand there for a few seconds face to face before

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" that happens

"What the fuck is going on?" I shout

"I don't know! Oh my God I don't want to be you!" She shouts back

"What the fuck are you complaining for? You should consider yourself lucky! I'm a fucking hobbit!"

"Stop insulting me!"

"You guys?" Berry and I stop shouting when we hear Sam's voice from outside the bathroom "Is everything ok?" He asks peaking his head into the bathroom

"What the fuck are you doing, Trouty mouth?" I ask "This is the girls bathroom, pervert!"

"San- uh Rachel!" Berry shouts making me realize what I just said in her body

"I just wanted to see if you were ok." Sam says clearly confused

"We're perfectly fine, Samuel." What the fuck is she doing? That is not something I would say

"Are you sure? Maybe you guys should see the nurse or something."

"We're fine, Guppy lips." I roll my eyes, or Berry's eyes? You know what shut up this is confusing! "We're fine. Now will you please leave!"

"Rachel, calm down." Berry says placing a hand on my shoulder "We're fine, Samuel. Rachel's just experiencing some bad cramps and I'm here to make sure she's alright. Right, Rachel?"

"Right." I nod

"Ok." Sam says weirded out before he slowly leaves the bathroom

"What the fuck was that, Berry?" I shout once we're alone "We're perfectly fine, Samuel? Does that sound like something I would say?"

"What about you?" She shouts back "I would never refer to Samuel as 'Trouty mouth' or 'Guppy lips' that's just cruel!"

"That's how I talk, and now it's how you're going yo talk since you're somehow trapped in my body!"

"Then you need to learn how to speak like me as well!" I didn't think about that

"No fucking way! Hell no! Not happening! There's no way I'm walking around talking like you! No way in hell!"

"Do you think I want to go around talking like you? We don't even know what's going on! All we can do is go on like nothings happened until we find out how this happened." Now I know she's trying to be reasonable, but I'm far too freaked out to care

"Who knows how long that could take? I just want my body back!"

"I want that too, Santana! Believe it or not, I actually don't want to be trapped in your body!" Was that an insult? It felt like an insult "I'm not insulting you, Santana. Anyone one with eyes can see that you're beautiful, but I don't want to be you. I'm perfectly happy being me." When she's done taking I realize she's crying

"Rachel, please don't cry." I say softly. I'm not sure what the hell is going on here, but I do know that fighting will get us nowhere. I have no choice but to work with her for now "No more fighting ok? I'm sorry. We'll never get through this if we don't work together. Can we call a truce until we're back in our own bodies?"

"Ok." She nods "What do we do first?"

"How about we go to my house. My parents won't be there and I can clean the slushy off of me, well off of you, then we can try and figure something out."

"Sounds like a plan." She says before we walk out of the bathroom and towards my car. I don't know what the fuck just happened, but I intend to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

RACHEL'S POV

To say I'm freaking out would be an understatement. How is something like body switching even possible? It's not! And yet I'm sitting here staring at Santana in my body as we drive to her house. This is so confusing! I'll be the first to admit that sometimes I wish that I looked more like Santana, but I never wanted to be her. Now I'm sitting here stuck in her body with a million questions and not a single answer. I feel like I'm stuck in some kind of nightmare and I'm desperately looking for some answers or a way out.

"You're thinking too loud, Berry." Santana says bringing me out of my thoughts "I want to know what's going on too, buy first lets just figure out what we're going to do while we're stuck like this."

"What if we don't find out? What if we're stuck like this?" I I place a hand to my chest and try my best to even out my breathes. I tend to over think things when I'm in a bad situation and then I start hyperventilating "I need my body back!"

"Calm down, Rach." Santana says soothingly as she places her hand on my shoulder "We will not be stuck like this. I promise I'll take care of this." I don't know why, but I actually believe her. I actually believe Santana when she says she'll take care of it. That's enough to make me calm down and catch my breath "There you go. Deep breaths, Rachel." It's so weird to hear her call me Rachel. It's kind of nice though. I wasn't even sure she knew my name at all

"Ok. I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Santana asks

"Yup." I nod

"Do you want me to stop by your place? You might be at my place for awhile and we should probably get a few of your things."

"That would be great, Santana." I'm not sure if any of my clothes will fit me while I'm stuck in Santana's body, but there are other things I could grab while we're there. Plus Santana is still covered in slushy, so she might want to change into something that would fit "You could just clean that off at my place."

"Do you have anything that won't make mw look like an over grown toddler?" Santana teases

"I told you that I hate dressing that way, Santana. I have plenty of other clothes you could look through. I'm sure you'll find something to your liking." She rolls here eyes playfully before we head to my place

The rest of the drive was completely silent. We're probably just thinking the same thing. How did we end up like this and how do we fix it? How do we even go about fixing it? Do we search the Internet? Do we check out books from the library?

"We're here, Berry." I must of been so lost in thought that I didn't realize we pulled up to my house "Do you know what you're going to grab?"

"Just my laptop and maybe a couple outfits. After all you're not that much taller than me and I'm sure I have something that will fit." I answer before we get out of the car and start walking inside

"As long as you don't wear those God awful sweaters while you're in my body then I'm cool with that." I can tell she's joking, so I don't feel hurt by her comment

Actually when she's nice like this her comments sound more like joking around instead of her trying to find ways to hurt me. I'd take this Santana over the one I see at school any day. I could be friends with this Santana.

SANTANA'S POV

You know once Rachel relaxes and isn't whining about how she deserves solos and shit, she's actually ok. I mean yeah we've only mist drove from the school to her house, but I didn't feel the need to smack her once. I'm not saying we're going to be best friends now, but I think we'll be cool until we get back into our own bodies

"Where can I shower?" I ask as we walk through the living room

"My bedroom upstairs. It's the first door on the right. You can get some clothes out of the top dresser."

"Cool." I say before I run upstairs to her room. I chuckle at the big gold star on the door as I walk in. Holy shit her room looks just like I'd imagine it would. Fucking pink everywhere and stuffed animals. I even knew she'd have freaking Broadway posters all over. I shake my head at the room beofre opening her dresser and looking for something to wear

She wasn't lying when she said that she had some nice clothes. It kind of makes me feel like shit for being the reason she doesn't wear that at school, but I quickly get over it since I figure we don't have time for me to feel guilty. I just grab some jeans and a black v neck before I slam the drawer shut.

≈≈≈≈BUZZ≈≈≈≈≈

What the hell is that? I turn my head and see the top drawer that I just shut shaking like crazy. Does Berry have a phone in there? No she doesn't, because I feel it in the pocket of this skirt. Then what the hell is in there? Can it be what I think it is? I slowly make my way back to the dresser and open the top drawer. The buzzing noise is getting louder. I move so clothes around to see what I can find and, holy shit! It is what I think it is! Rachel fucking Berry has a vibrater! I didn't know that girl had it in her.

I mean I guess she definitely had it in her, but that's not what I meant when I said she had it- you know what shut up! I see a vibrater and I get dirty thoughts. Don't judge me! I guess it is kind of surprising though. To think that a prude like Rachel Berry owns a sex toy. I guess she's not as much of a prude as I thought. What the hell am I suppose to do now though? Do I leave it alone? Do I turn it off? I could tease her about it, but I don't want to embarrass her. Ha? That's funny. Since when don't I want to embarrass Rachel Berry? You know what fuck it

I just pick it up, turn it off, and throw it back into the drawer along with the rest of her clothes. I shake my thoughts away of Rachel and her sex toy and go to the bathroom to take a shower. I close the bathroom door and quickly throw off this sweater and skirt. Oh my God! This day is just full of surprises, isn't it? Rachel Berry is fucking hot! Damn those fucking sweaters for denying the world this magnificent body! Between this and the sex toy I just found, I can feel the wetness between my legs

Fuck I'm sick. I'm getting turned on by Rachel Berry's body while I'm in Rachel Berry's body. I haven't even seen her whole body yet. I shouldn't be staring at her body. I'm only getting undressed to get rid of the slushy that I threw at Rachel. Funny how that happened ha? I take off the underwear I'm wearing and then the bra. Berry is so fucking hot it's criminal. I turn in the water and hop into the shower. I guess I didn't realize that washing Rachel's body means I'm actually going to have to touch it

I take a deep breath as I grab a washcloth and run it up and down Rachel's body. I can't help but feel like some creepy pervert, but I can't help it. Seeing just how hot Rachel is and seeing that sex toy was enough to get me wet. I'm trying so hard not to get turned on, but it's not working. Let me just think here. What turns me off? Finn Hudson. Yup that did it. Thank God too, because I refuse to molest Rachel's body while I'm stuck inside of it. That's just sick. I just finish washing off and get dressed before I head downstairs. I really hope Rachel got everything she needed, because I'm ready to go

"Rachel? Honey are you home?" Holy shit is that her dads? What if they see Rachel downstairs? They're going to think it's me! Do they even know who I am? This is not good!

"In here!" No! No! No! What the fuck are you doing Rachel? You're not you right now you're me! I run downstairs as fast as I can, but I'm too late. The Berry dads are staring at Rachel thinking that their staring at me

"What the hell are you doing here?" The bigger of the Berry men asks. By the face Rachel is making I can tell that she knows she fucked up

"I...um...I-"

"I asked what the hell you were doing here?" He shouts this time

"Dad!" I shout running into the kitchen "I must ask that you please don't yell at Santana like that. Can't you tell you've startled her?"

"Rachel, why are you hanging out with this girl?" The other father asks

"I've decided that I wanted to offfer Santana my friendship. Now before you say anything, I know that she has tormented me in the past, buy I believe in giving second chances. She's been nothing, but kind to me ever since we started spending time together." Both men seem to buy my story and nod their heads

"Ok. If Rachel is willing to give you a chance then we are too." The smaller dad says. I really should learn which is which, because this os fucking confusing

"Dads? Is it ok if I spend the night over at Santana's?" I ask tilting my head and batting my eyes

"On a school night?" Bigger Berry asks

"Santana will take me to school in the morning. Please please please." I pout

"Ok."

"Thank you!" I shouts as I wrap my arms around them "I took the liberty of packing on the slight chance that you'd say yes." I say as I grab the bag that has Rachel's stuff

"Just call us if you get scared and need us to pick you up."

"Dad." I whine as if I'm actually Rachel

"We had to pick you up last time." Smaller Berry says

"That was ten years ago, Hiram." He has a name!

"I just worry about her, Leroy." And so does the other one!

"I assure you guys that I'll be perfectly fine. Santana will watch after me, right San?" I ask looking directly into my own eyes

"Yes. She'll be perfectly fine with me, Mr Berrys." She answers

"See. We'll be fine. Thank you guys." I kiss each of them om the cheek before heading out the door, so Rachel and I can finally go to my place

"We love you, Sweetheart!"

"I love you too, Dads!" I smirk as Rachel and I walk out the front door. And the Oscar goes to...me mother fucker!


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel has been staring at me with her eyes wide and jaw dropped ever since we left her house, and we've been at my place for almost an hour. Is that really how I look when I'm shocked? I know that she's surprised by my, how she would put it, impeccable portrayal of the youngest Berry. What can I say? I'm a girl of many talents! I sure as hell did better than Rachel that's for sure. At least there's an upside to this situation. I've rendered Rachel Berry speechless! How many people can actually say that?

"Rach, are you alright there." I chuckle

"How?" She asks

"How what?" I laugh

"How did you make such a convincing me? How did you know how to act with my dads? How did you manage to stay calm in a situation where your first instinct would be to freak out? How di-"

"Rachel!" I shout cutting her off "Calm down. You're going to burn out my vocal cords."

"I'm pretty sure that's not possible." She huffs

"Yeah you're right. You would of burned yours out a long time ago." I can't help but laugh at the face Rachel's making right now, even if she's using my face to make it

"How did you know enough about me to just act like me, and fool even my dads to believe that you're really me?" I should of known that Rachel would ask all kinds of questions

"You speak everyday in glee club, Rach. Anyone whose ever come in contact with you knows that you ramble and use an extensive vocabulary." I start explaining "As for your dads that was easy. I have parents too, Rachel. They may not be around often, but when they are I know how to play them to get what I want. Put on the 'innocent little girl act' and you have them eating out of the palm of your hand."

"How did you know Leroy was Dad?" She asks

"Lucky guess." I shrug

"How could you possibly sit there and act like it was so easy for you to be me?" Ugh! She's just going to keep asking questions, isn't she? The only thing keeping me from slapping her is the fact that it's my face I'll be smacking

"Can't you just let it go?" I groan "Can't we just call it a win and move on? You'll stay at my place until we figure this out and no one will ever have to know this happened."

"I'm just saying," She smirks. I'm so hot when I smirk. Seriously, I would date me if I could. Wait! Why is she smirking? "You seemed to know an awful lot about me."

"So?" I roll my eyes in annoyance

"Have you been stalking me, Santana?" She places her hand on her chest dramatically "Should I be worried?"

"Shut up." I actually laugh at how dramatic she's being "I already told you how I made a convincing you. I know you ramble, because you never shut up in glee, I happen to be a Daddy's girl, so I knew how to play your Dads to get what I want, and I assumed that bigger Berry was Dad."

"Am I really that predictable? That a girl I barley spend any time with can actually trick my fathers to believe that you are in fact me?" She sounds kind of hurt

"Aren't you happy about that?" The questions and confusion I understand, but why is she upset? I thought it was a good thing that they thought I was Rachel. Wasn't it?

"I'm so boring!" Rachel shouts "I'm so predictable! Even you knew enough to act like me."

"Yeah, like for five minutes." I place my hand on Rachel's shoulder "If I had to be you any longer I would of been doomed. I don't know what your life is like at home, Rachel. I would of looked like a complete fool if I had to act like you longer than I did. Why do you think I rushed out of there? I knew the longer we stayed the more suspicious your Dada would get. They probably wouldn't of figured it out, but they would of sensed that something was up."

"I guess you're right." She sighs "I guess I was just being dramatic, ha?"

"If I said typical Rachel, would you have another break down?" I joke as I nudge her shoulder

"No." She chuckles and I sigh in relief. I can't have her upset right now. We need to remain calm and focus to get the hell out of this mess

"Good." I sigh dramatically just to tease Rachel "Now stop freaking out and focus. My brother and sister will be here any minute now and you need to make them believe that you're me."

"Alright."

"Let's start with the basics. My brother's name is Antonio and my sister's name is Daniella, but they like to be called Tony and Dani." Rachel pulls out a notebook from her backpack to take notes before she nods for me to continue "They're twins and basically do everything together. They're eight years old and the biggest brats you'll ever meet! Normally I would pick them up from school, but today they had soccer practice, so they're riding home with a friend. My mom and dad are rarely home, so we'll worry about them later. I'm pretty sure that's everyone."

"What about your other sister?" She asks looking up from her notebook. I sigh at the thought of my older sister

"Marisol likes to stay in her room all day and go out all night. She doesn't help out with anything. You'll probably never see and if you do she'll just nod before going to her room. She might leave her room for food or to tell me that Dani and Tony are being too loud when she's trying to sleep." I can feel myself getting angry just talking about my sister, so I take a deep breath to try to calm down

"It sounds like you and your sister don't get along." Rachel sounds sympathetic. I want to tell her it's none of her business, but since she's learning to act like me, I guess it really is her business

"You have to talk to not get along with your sister." I start explaining "I love my sister to death, but I haven't had a decent conversation with her in almost a year. We use to be best friends. We told each other everything and we were always there for each other. She started acting different when she started seeing this guy named Arthur. The guys a low life who will be stuck in Lima the rest of his life. Marisol actually got a scholarship to Columbia, but she won't go, because Arthur is here. The guy is seven years older than her and he lives in a studio apartment."

"How old is Marisol?" I laugh because Rachel is still taking notes. I'll admit it's a good idea, but it's so funny how much shes concentrating to be the perfect me

"She's nineteen." I watch as Rachel writes it down before I continue "Marisol is really smart and doesn't take shit from anyone. We're kind of alike when it comes to holding our ground, but she's lazy. She won't help with the twins at all and the only time she talks to them is when she yells at them to shut up. That's usually when I step in and tell her to back off."

"Tells her to back off." Rachel speaks out loud as she writes it down. With all these notes she's taking she better make a very convincing me "Anything else?"

"I'm pretty sure that's all you need to know for now." She nods before putting her notebook in her backpack "What do I need to know about you?" Rachel doesn't answer right away. Instead she opens her bag and hands me a box "What is this?"

"A slushy kit." She explains "I need to make sure to have one prepared everyday in case I'm slushied that day." I look away from Rachel out of guilt. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm the one who started the whole shlushy thing in the first place. I should probably apologize or something, but not now. We have bigger problems to deal with

"Ok." I put the slushy kit in my backpack "What else do I need to know?"

"I have dance lessons on Wednesdays and vocal coaching on Fridays. I have my morning and night time routines, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't do them even if I did explain them to you. I'm dating Finn-"

"What?!" I shout cutting her off "If you're dating Hudson then why were you flirting with my boyfriend?"

"It's Noah, Santana. He flirts with anyone in a skirt." I guess she's not wrong. He flirts with every other girl in school and I don't get this pissed off about it, but when it's Rachel, I do

"Well then why did you tell him to call you when he's done with me?!" I have absolutely no real reason why I'm upset. It's not like Puck and I are in love. It's not like I don't cheat on him with Brittany. Then why am I so angry?

"I only did that to irritate you." She explains "I am not interested in Noah romantically. He's the one who was flirting with me, but when you threw the slushy in my face, I just wanted to get a rise out of you." I nod understandingly. I know that the way I reacted was stupid. I'm still not sure why I ever reacted that way

"So, how long have you been dating Hudson?" I ask trying to change the subject

"The relationship itself is pretty new. We've been friends for awhile, but we only started dating a week ago." She explains and I nod for her to continue "Don't you want to take notes too."

"Really?" I roll my eyes "I have a great memory, Rachel." I say hoping she'll just continue

"It's a lot to remember, Santana. We want to be convincing after all and-"

"Fine." I roll my eyes before I stick my hand between my own chest

"What are you do-" Before Rachel can finish her question, I pull a tape recorder from out of my bra "How come I didn't feel that there?" She asks as she starts touching my boobs

"I don't know." I shrug "Now stop touching the girls." I smack her upside the head, but not too hard. Don't want to do anything to damage my beautiful body

"Sorry." Rachel blushes "Why did you have a tape recorder in your bra?"

"You never know when someone might confess some golden blackmail material." I shrug as I turn on the recorder "Now speak."

"Oh um well Finn and I have only been dating a week. We've been friedns for awhile, but he asked me out last week and I told him yes. We're not official or anything, but it's probably only a matter of time. Finn likes to talk about football a lot, but I never really know what he's saying. We don't have lunch together, because he doesn't want his friends to know that we're dating-"

"Wait! Hold up!" I shout before turning off the recorder "He doesn't want his friends to know you're dating? Why?" I know I give Rachel a lot of crap that she doesn't deserve, but she definitely deserves better than being Hudson's dirty little secret

"He's trying to protect me, Santana." I roll my eyes, because seriously? "He doesn't want his team mates or the cheerios harassing me anymore than they already do."

"You don't believe that." I say in a stern voice "You just want a boyfriend so bad that you'll settle for being his girlfriend in secret." Rachel shakes her head furiously

"That's not true! He's protecting-"

"You know that's not true!" I shout cutting her off "Puck is popular too, but he has the balls to hit on you in front of the entire school! You deserve better than Hudson! You're talented and hot and-"

"You think I'm hot?" Oh shit! I did just say that, didn't I?

"Well um, you're not ugly or anything. When I showered at your place I just noticed-"

"You were checking out my body when you showered at my place?" I really heed to watch what I'm saying. Now she probably thinks I'm a pervert "Wow Santana. Did you like what you saw?" She teases

"Shut up." I mumble before smacking her with a pillow "I'll admit that you're hot, Rachel. I felt like burning all those fucking ugly sweaters of yours just for hiding this body beneath them."

"Wow." She starts laughing "You were totally checking me out! Did my body turn you on, Santana?"

"No!" I shout defensively

"It totally did." Rachel starts laughing even harder

"Keep laughing, Berry." I say in a serious tone "I'm not the one who has a sex toy in my dresser." That shut her up

"You saw that." Why the fuck is she whispering? We're the only ones here

"Yeah I saw that." I laugh "So do you want to continue laughing at me?" She nods and I instantly stop laughing. I wasn't even going to tell her that I found that toy, but I needed a way to shut her up

"It's healthy you know." Oh please tell me she isn't going to talk about this "It's not like I'm the only one who does it anyway. Plenty of girls get pleasure from self-"

"Rachel!" I shout "Please, stop. I get it, ok? Lots of girls touch themselves. You don't have to tell me that. The only reason I brought it up was so you'd shut up about me checking you out."

"You weren't going to tease me about it? Why?" This girl seriously over thinks everything. I'll have to remember that when I'm pretending to be her

"I didn't want to embarrass you." She opens her mouth to say something else, but I speak up before she can "Don't think about it too much. Let's just continue to learn what we have to about each other." She nods letting me know she's dropping it. Just then I hear the front door fly open

"Santana! We're home!"

"That's Dani and Tony." I stand up off my bed "Are you ready to meet the little monsters?" Rachel stands up and takes a deep breath

"Let's do this." I kind of feel bad for Rachel. No matter how much I try to warn her, she'll still won't be ready to deal with my brother and sister. Lord help us all

* * *

THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS FOR 'MISSY' I'M SO GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU LOVE MY STORIES ENOUGH TO PROPOSE TO ME! I'M SORRY TO HAVE TO SAY NO, BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I WISH I DID KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU REVIEWED ANONYMOUSLY. IF YOU REVIEW WITH A FANFICTION ACCOUNT THEN I'D LOVE TO TALK WITH YOU. UNTIL THEN I'LL JUST SAY THAT I'M GLAD YOU LOVE MY STORIES AND I HOPE YOU KEEP READING THEM! I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel and I walk downstairs to see the twins running around. This is usually the part where I would yell at them to calm the hell down, but since I'm Rachel right now, she's going to have to find a way to stop the madness. I look at Rachel and laugh at how shocked she is by my little brother and sister. I knew that she wouldn't be prepared for this, but we have no choice

CRASH!

"San! Dani broke a plate!" My brother shouts from the kitchen

"Did not! Tony did!" My sister shouts right backy

"Liar!"

"You're the liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"SANTANA!" This is exactly what I was trying to explain to Rachel earlier. Tony and Dani are everything to me, but they're the biggest pains in the ass! It should be fun to see Rachel handle this

"Good luck, Berry." I chuckle "This is the part where I would yell at them to calm their asses down."

"I don't use foul language, Santana." She whispers, looking kind of terrified at the thought of doing so

"You had no problem using foul language when you were yelling at me in the bathroom." I point out, silently hoping that she would just do something already

"That was out of rage. It's not something I'm particularly proud of." I roll my eyes

"Aren't you suppose to be an actress? Consider this a role. If you could pull this off, then working on Broadway will be a breeze." She smiles at me, it looks creepy even on my face, beofre she hugs me "You're right." She straightens out and takes a deep breath "I can do this."

CRASH!

"SANTANA!" Rachel and I run into the kitchen to find broken glass all over the floor and Dani and Tony pointing at each other accusingly

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Rachel shouts, glaring at the twins and crossing her arms

"Dani threw a plate-"

"That's not true!" Dani cuts off Tony "He's the one who threw it-"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"I don't even care what happened! Just clean up this glass right now before someone cuts themselves on it!" Wow. Rachel's actually doing pretty good. I'd be very impressed if she keeps it up "I said now!" The twins nod before Dani grabs a broom and Tony the dustpan

"Bravo, Berry." I whisper for only her to hear "You had me convinced that you were me." She nods as we watch the twins clean up the glass. After my brother and sister are done, they look at me, although they think it's Rachel, like they just noticed me here

"Who are you?" Dani asks with that special brand of Lopez attitude. I'm so proud of her. It would be nice if I wasn't at the receiving end of the Lopez attitude, but I'll forgive her this once since she doesn't know

"I'm Rachel." I smile that signature Berry smile "Rachel Barbara Berry." I sound like such a tool "What's your name?"

"Daniella Alexandra Lopez." She says, clearly using fake enthusiasm. My little sister is such a smart ass "You can call me Dani." "It's very nice to meet you, Dani." How does Rachel always smile like this? It's starting to hurt! "And you are?" I ask, turning my attention towards my brother

"I'm Tony." He says flatly before turning to look at Rachel "Is she your new girlfriend?"

"No!" Rachel and I shout at the same time. That brat! This is where I wish that I was in my own body, because I can't slap him while I'm stuck being Berry

"Are you sure?" Dani asks, smirking "That's what you said about the blonde one, but then Dani and I saw you two on your bed naked-"

"Santana," I shout, cutting off my sister. There is no way in hell Rachel needs to hear about that! I spent like two hours trying to explain to Dani and Tony that it wasn't what it looked like, but they still don't believe me. "Why don't you show me the rest of your beautiful home?"

"Does she always talk like this?" Tony asks, making me chuckle lightly

"Unfortunately, yes she does." Rachel says, rolling her eyes "I still haven't figured out how to shut her up." Dani and Tony laugh at that "Aren't you two suppose to be cleaning up that glass?" They nod before they continue to pick up the broken glass "Come on, Berry. I'll show you the house." Rachel grabs me by the arm and drags me into the living room. We both look around just to make sure we're really alone "How am I doing? Do I make a convincing badass?" Usually I'd roll my eyes at a question like that, but this time I just chuckle

"Yes, Rachel, you're making a very convincing badass." It wasn't a lie. I knew this girl could sing, but I didn't know she could act like this. That makes this easier. Maybe it won't be too hard to convince everyone at school that I'm Rachel and she's me "Don't get too excited, though. The kids just got home and like I said-"

"SANTANA!"

"-They are the biggest brats in the world." Rachel and I run into the kitchen to see what happened now. When we get in there, we're met with Dani, Tony, and the whole fucking kitchen covered in flour.

"What happened?" Rachel asks, crossing her arms and glaring at the twins. That's what I'd like to know!

"Dani threw flour in my face!" Tony shouts, pointing to my sister "I had to throw some back!" These kids are so fucking lucky that I'm stuck in this body. In this situation I wouldn't just be angry, I'd be fucking slapping them!

"You're the one who threw it first!" Dani shouts, getting in my brother's face. I look to Rachel waiting for her to say something, anything really, but she isn't even moving. She clearly has no fucking clue what to do

"Say something." I whisper for only Rachel to hear. She gives me a look that let's me know she's not going to be any help. Fuck! I had to switch bodies with an only child!

"You threw it first!" Tony shouts, pushing Dani against the counter. Before I can even blink, the twins are beating the shit out of each other. What do I do? I'm not me right now, I can't yell at them. They won't listen

"Santana!" Rachel and I turn around to see Marisol standing behind us. Isn't this fucking great! The one time she decides to leave her damn room! "Do something!" When Rachel still doesn't move, Marisol runs into the kitchen and pulls them off of each other "Knock it off! Dani, let go of Tony's hair! Right now!" The twins finally calm down and release the grip they had on each other. What the fuck?! They never stop that fast when I tell them to! "What's wrong with you, Santana?! Why didn't you stop them? Why did I have to run down here when Arthur is upstairs?"

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I shout without even thinking. Oh shit! Now Marisol is looking at me with that Lopez glare that says 'I'll rip your fucking head off'

"Who the hell are you?" She hisses, placing he hands on her hips. I look to Rachel for help, but she looks just as confused about what to do as I am. Fucking great!

"Her name is Rachel Berry." Tony says, breaking the silence. I'm not sure if it's helpful of not, but at least someone's speaking "Santana's new girlfriend." Not helpful! Shut him up!

"She is not my girlfriend!" Rachel shouts, glaring at Tony. The twins just laugh before running into the living room

"Who the hell is she then?" Marisol demands, stepping closer to Rachel "And why does she care about who is in our house?!" Damn Rachel say something! I've already said too much!

"Marisol!" Saved by the douche bag. Isn't this great? My sister brings the biggest asshole I know, yes bigger than Hudson, into my home! Around my brother and sister!

"Come back to bed, baby! I really don't want to start without you!"

"What?!" Rachel shouts "He's starting what without you?"

"A video game." Marisol rolls her eyes "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to do something like that when Dani and Tony are here?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." I mumble under my breath

"Excuse me?" My sister glares at me. Oh shit! "What did you say?" I don't answer her. Instead I look down at the floor and pray that she just drops it "I asked you a fucking question!"

"Stop yelling at her!" Rachel shouts, stepping between Marisol and I. Damn! Berry got bold! "Why don't you just go back to your room? It's where you spend all of your time anyway! You never even help with the twins, but you think you have a right to come in here and yell at them and my friend! Ah ah! No me gusta! Go on! Get out!" Holy shit! I didn't know Rachel had it in her! She's saying things I've never even said to my sister. I just hope Marisol doesn't kill her. I would never get my body back

"You're right." What the fuck?! My sister and I haven't had a decent conversation in a year, but she's going to admit defeat to Rachel Berry! That's fucked! "I don't help you out with the twins, but I can't. I have other responsibilities."

"Like Arthur?" Rachel asks, crossing her arms

"MARISOL!" Well, speak of the jackass

"Yes," My sister sighs "Like Arthur." She doesn't say another word before running upstairs to her boyfriend. I'd really like to toss that guy out a fucking window! My sister just admitted that she puts him over us! You know what, I'm fine. I don't need my sister to do anything for me, but at the very least, she could be there for Dani and Tony. They still need her!

"Are you ok?" Rachel asks, placing a hand on my shoulder. I just nod. I'm really not, but I don't want to risk talking about my sister and then she hear me. That wouldn't go well at all "Do you want to go upstairs and relax? I'm sure I can handle the twins from now on."

"Ha!" I laugh loudly, holding my gut. Rachel glares at me, but I don't stop. Come on! That was funny! "I-I'm sorry, but are you kidding? You couldn't even stop them from fighting!"

"I freaked out, Ok! I've never had to deal with kids fighting before!" She just proved my point right there. She has no idea what's she's doing! "I can't leave you alone with them. They'll kill you!" Ok, I know I'm exaggerating, but not by much! Those kids are nuts! There's no way Berry can handle them!

"I'll be fine." Rachel rolls her eyes "Go on upstairs. Why don't you listen to your recording to learn more about me? You can study up for school tomorrow. We don't need anyone becoming suspicious."

"Alright." I sigh. I don't like the idea of Rachel alone with the twins, but she asked for it. She can't say I didn't warn her, but who knows? Maybe I'll get a good laugh when they break her "Let me know if you need me. I know you will." I smirk, running upstairs to my room. I jump on my bed and grab my tape recorder. I put it on an endless loop before I lay down and close my eyes, just listening to my own voice telling me about Rachel

"Oh um well Finn and I have only been dating a week. We've been friends for awhile, but he asked me out last week and I told him yes. We're not official or anything, but it's probably only a matter of time. Finn likes to talk about football a lot, but I never really know what he's saying. We don't have lunch together, because he doesn't want his friends to know that we're dating-"

"Wait! Hold up!"

Shit! That's all I got on here? Maybe I should of just let her finish. How else am I suppose to learn about Berry? Oh! I could go through her laptop! There's got to be a ton of stuff on there that can tell me stuff about Rachel. I jump off of my bed and grab the bag with her stuff. I open it up and pull out her laptop. I power it on and wait for it to start up. Oh shit! I need her password! Let's see. What could her password possibly be? I think for a second before typing in Mrs Hudson. Nope, didn't work. Gold stars? No. Barbara Streisand. It worked! I start looking through her files to see what she has on her. I see a ton of Broadway pictures, snapshots of New York, a ton of videos of her singing, and a lot of music from musicals. Nothing that I didn't already know. Damn it! Maybe she has a journal on here. I click on the search bar on the bottom of the screen and type in 'Journal.' Automatically, a ton of files called 'Video Journal' pop up and I click on one and a video of Rachel pops up

"Hello, my video journal. It's that time of day where I tell you how my day was. Well, Finn finally asked me out on a date today. I know he's not the one we were hoping for, but it's not like she's asking me out anytime soon." Whoa! She? Berry is crushing on a girl? "It's not like I'm not trying to get her attention, but I don't think she's ever going to like me. I changed my look, I try talking to her, I even hit on guys in front of her to make her jealous, but she doesn't even look my way. Maybe I should just give up. It's not like she's ever going to see me that way anyway. To her I'm just the school loser. That's all I'll ever be to her."

This information isn't exactly useful when it comes to how to act like Rachel during school, but now I'm too curious to shut it off. I need to know who this girl is "At least Finn hangs out with me, even if he doesn't want his friends to know about me. She would never do that. Her popularity is too important to her. She would't risk the power she gets from being a cheerio just to hang out with me." Oh the mystery girl is a cheerleader. Is it Quinn? Britt? "Enough about her. Let's talk about the possibility of finchel becoming official!"

Damn it! She didn't say the name of the girl! And what the hell is a finchel? It sounds gross. I close the video and start looking through the other ones. One of them has got to have the name of the girl she likes. Maybe if I watch all of them I'll find out who she is. I click on another video, but before I play it, I hear foot steps coming up the stairs.

"Rachel?!" Berry shouts from the other side of the door. I shut down her laptop and shove it into her bag. I don't need a lecture about my violation of her privacy. I jump out of my bed and open the door

"You know that you're Rachel, right?" I ask, pulling her into the room." "Of course I do." She rolls her eyes "It would of been weird if your sister heard me shouting 'Santana.'"

"Oh. Right." She has a point. I didn't even think of that

"Do you think you know enough about me now?" Not what I wanted to know! I wonder if Rachel would tell me who she's crushing on if I demand it from her. Nah, probably not.

"Not really. The only thing I recorded you saying was that you're dating Hudson," I explain, rolling my eyes "And I really don't care about that."

"You have to, Santana!" She shouts, crossing her arms across her chest. In my body she almost looks intimidating

"I don't want to!" I whine, throwing myself on the bed. I know I'm acting immature, but can you blame me? I hate Hudson! I'd rather rub my eye balls with bleach than even look at him, but Berry is going to make me date him! Uh uh! Not happening

"Come on, Santana. This will only work if we convince everyone that we're each other." I know she's right. I know that we need to keep this act up until we figure out what the hell is going on, but that doesn't make me want to change my mind about this

"I know, Rachel, but I can't do that. I hate Finn! Besides Arthur, there's nobody I hate more! You can't make me do this! I won't!" I don't care if she whines, kicks, and screams. I'm not going out with Finn. I. Will. Not. Date. Him.

"Santana Lopez, if you don't do this, I will walk into school tomorrow wearing a sundress, acting nice and sweet to everyone! I'll even be polite to the teachers! I'll even go as far as to quit the cheerios!"

"You wouldn't dare!" I shout, jumping out of my bed and into her face, well my face, but I don't always have to be technical, right? "I've worked too hard to build my Rep! I will not let you ruin it!"

"Then go out with Finn!" I could kill this girl right now! I can't believe she's making me do this!

"Fine," I sigh heavily "I'll do it. How often do you two see each other?"

"Thank you, Santana!" Rachel shrieks, wrapping her arms around me. Why the hell is she thanking me? I'm doing this, because she blackmailed me! "Finn and I don't talk at school, but we have date night at his place every Friday. We're usually the only ones there."

"His place? You mean he doesn't even take you out?" That doesn't sound right. I may constantly give Rachel a hard time, but even I know that she deserves better

"We can't risk anyone seeing us." She whispers, lowering her head. I want to tell her how fucked up that is, but all that would do is start an argument. I've already told her how I felt anyway, but she didn't listen. She won't listen

"Ok. I'll go over to his place Friday." That's why I'll just take matters into my own hands. You best believe that 'Finchel' Will be over before they even get start.

"Great! Now let's go downstairs. The twins and I made dinner." What? She let them by the stove! "Now before you freak out, I didn't let them near the stove. They just helped me rinse vegetables and throw them in the bowl."

"Ok." I nod as we head downstairs "So, how were the little brats? Did they make you want to pull my hair out?"

"They were actually great. Once I suggested we make dinner, they were very nice little helpers. They didn't even fight at all, once you went upstairs." What? Those little demons! They never behave for me! "I don't see why you complain about them so much."

"They're evil." I whisper dramatically, not even caring how much it actually made me sound like Rachel. When the two of us get downstairs, I can't believe what I see. Tony and Dani are setting the table. They're not screaming, crying, or beating the hell out if each other. They're just setting the table for dinner "What?! How?! You?! What?!" Rachel chuckles at my confusion, but it's not fucking funny! What the hell did she do? Find two good children and have them swap bodies with the twins? I totally know it's possible now

"Come on." Rachel rolls her eyes "Let's just eat dinner." I nod, following her into the dining room. I still want to know what the hell she did to my brother and sister! After dinner though, because something smells good

* * *

HEY GUYS! I'M SO SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! THIS TIME IT WASN'T WRITER'S BLOCK. I'VE RECENTLY BECOME VERY OBSESSED WITH ROLEPLAYING ON TUMBLR. I NEVER MEANT TO NEGLECT MY STORIES. IT'S ACTUALLY PRETTY COOL! I ALSO PROMISE THAT I'M WORKING ON MY STORIES. I'LL UPDATE THEM ASAP!


End file.
